


Days of Youth

by GoringWriting



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Arthur Finds Out About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Awesome Gwaine (Merlin), Awesome Gwen (Merlin), Child Death, F/M, Gaius is So Done (Merlin), Gwaine Being Gwaine (Merlin), Gwaine Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Lancelot (Merlin) Lives, M/M, Magic Revealed, Merlin's Magic Revealed (Merlin), Parent Gaius (Merlin), Pining Gwaine (Merlin), Protective Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Protective Gaius (Merlin), Protective Gwaine (Merlin), Protective Merlin, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25460497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: What happens when an unknown spell brings Merlin, Arthur, and the knights leads to their younger selves being brought forward in time. Will they find a way to send them back or will they have to take the children in.
Relationships: Gwaine/Lancelot/Merlin (Merlin), Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 233





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FallenQueen2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/gifts).



"Stop making so much noise Merlin!" Arthur snaps as the two of them along with the rest of the knights of the round table are hunting for whatever stupid reason the prat has decided to give. 

They all know he only goes on these hunts because they give him a chance to drop some of the Kingly attitude and he can relax a bit. It's a rare day when they actually catch anything more than enough to feed them that night.

"What got to the Princess this time?" Gwaine asks against Merlin's ear so no one else will hear.

"It's not my place to say Gwaine. This is not like a Sidhe cursing him with donkey ears. It's something more private," Merlin says. The Lord's of the council had been more than blunt about the need for Arthur to secure an heir. Gwen being excited to be a mother where as Arthur was worried about being a king and a father and not making the mistakes Uther had made. While still giving his son the lessons needed to be a good King. 

Merlin had wanted to talk some sense into his friend but before he could the hunt had been scheduled. Merlin would have to wait until they got back to Camelot.

"Did you hear something?" Lancelot asks from Merlin's other side. Merlin strains to listen and hears...

Sniffles?

"It sounds like crying," Merlin says softly as the others head towards the noise and Merlin hopes it's not another magical creature or something because he does not want to deal with that today. 

"Please don't be like the Sidhe," Merlin whispers and they peek into a clearing to find a few kids sitting around in a circle. There's one with light curly hair like Leon's, another has eyes like Elyan, There's a kid sitting on the outside with the same haircut Percival has. There's two boys with warm brown eyes and slightly differing shades of hair. There's a blonde glaring at the other children and the last is pressed so far up against a bush he's practically hidden in it. Merlin can't see his face but he'd recognize those ears anywhere.

Of course he's the one sobbing.

How did this happen?

"Are those..."

"Ourselves but younger? Unfortunately," Merlin sighs. This is just great. Arthur is struggling with the idea of becoming a father and the universe does this! 

"How..."

"Magic probably," Merlin says and sees them all getting ready to enter the clearing.

"Wait," Merlin says.

"Merlin don't be such a girl," Arthur says.

"Take your armor off. All of you. If my younger self sees it he's going to freak out even more than he...I? is already," Merlin says.

"We need the kids to know they can trust us," Arthur says.

"Well then Merlin and I will handle our own younger selves because if I see armor I'm instantly going to hate you," Gwaine says.

"And if I see red capes and the Pendragon crest I'm probably going to faint," Merlin says.

"Same with me. Red capes will drown you," Percival says.

"And blue capes will take you away from mummy," Merlin finishes the only saying that went around Ealdor.

"I forgot you both grew up in Cenred's kingdom...but really? Why would you be afraid of Camelot knights?" Arthur asks.

"Because when I was three my mum helped deliver a healthy pair of adorable twin boys. You would never meet happier children. But one lady in the village, a bit more wealthier than everyone else, got upset because all she had was girls. Meaning she had no one to tend the fields for her. And yet here was this new girl to the village. Just married with the good fortune of having twin boys. So, one day she brought a patrol of Camelot knights to the village and told them that the mother had practiced witchcraft to have the two boys. The knights burned the mother in the village square and drowned the babies in the stream. No trial or even any questions asked," Merlin says.

"And my village was burned to the ground because we only had girl children and myself left. Cenred would raid villages for boys to train to be soldiers. My mom and dad would hide me in the village well," Percival says.

Merlin looks around at the faces of his friends. Lancelot and Elyan look like they are about to throw up. Gwaine looks like he's itching to punch someone. Leon and Arthur at least look guilty.

"Okay, Armor off," Arthur says but places his crest on his shirt. That way the younger versions of himself, Leon, and Elyan will trust him.

Merlin glances back at the children. It seems Gwaine and Lancelot's child versions have been comforting his own younger self.

"Don't worry, you're younger self is safe with mine. He looks out for young ones," Gwiane says.

"But you're young as well," Merlin says.

"You might have competition Gwaine. I was a clingy child. If I claimed something or someone they weren't getting away from me," Lancelot says. Sure enough both boys are trying to cuddle more and more of Merlin who is looking very confused and frightened.

"I'll step out first okay," Merlin says.

"Why you?" Elyan asks.

"Because I am the least threatening. If they're going to trust any of us. It's me, I'll explain what has happened and one at a time you can step out," Merlin says. Arthur mumbles something about servants giving kings orders but nods his head.

"Um excuse me. Do you need help?" Merlin says stumbling through the bushes.

The seven children stare at him.

"Sorry...I erm heard crying, is everything alright," Merlin asks. He can see that Gwaine and Lancelot have positioned themselves in front of his younger self.

"Who are you?" Arthur asks watching him with mistrustful eyes. Merlin gulps but sits down on the grass.

"You look a bit like my mummy," his younger self says.

"Yes, see... It seems as though you've been sent to the future. I look like mum because I am you about eighteen years older," Merlin says.

"Prove it!" Merlin says stepping through Lancelot and Gwaine.

"Hmmm okay. You're about four right now. You've just met Will. You met him while felling a tree for firewood and caved in a bit of old man meanie's house," Merlin says and his younger self looks shocked.

"More!" He says.

"Hmmmmm... Ah! Last yule Cassandra was caught giving kisses to all the boys. Her father challenged then to a fight for her hand and they all lost."

"More."

"Mum has just moved the bed closer to the window so that when you sleep in the floor you're closer to the fire. You keep wanting to move it back but she won't let you." Merlin says. He hopes his will be enough because he can't think of any more nonmagical memories at this age. Merlin starts humming softly.

"That's mummy's song!" The little warlock says excitedly. 

"Yep. She refuses to tell me the lyrics to this day. Not until I have a child of my own," Merlin says.

"Wow! Future me is tall!" Merlin says and he laughs at his younger selfs antics.

"I actually know all of your elder selves," Merlin says.

"Yeah?" Gwaine says. He hasn't taken his eyes off Merlin. It has honestly been a bit unnerving.

"Yep. Gwaine, Lancelot, Elyan, Percival, Leon, and Arthur," Merlin says pointing to each of them then adds, "and I am Merlin."

"Are our older selves here too?" Leon asks wide eyed.

"Yes. But I asked them to wait until you've gotten used to the idea and I was hoping to check you over for any injuries," Merlin says.

"I'm a phisian? Mummy is a phisian!" His younger self says.

"Yep, I'm an apprentice but I'm a quick study," Merlin says as he checks his younger self over. He seems find and the next to come over is Lancelot who is blushing as Merlin checks him over. 

Gwaine immediately shoves a bundle of hasty picked flowers into Merlin's face.

"For you!" He says before Merlin can ask and he seems fine.

"Mr. Me!" Younger Merlin says and Merlin looks up younger Merlin is dragging Percival across the clearing.

"Per'val has boo boos!" He says and Merlin smiles at the boy softly. This Percival is painfully shy and small. He might be the second smallest.

"Okay. Percival, would you like to show my younger self your boo boo?" Merlin asks and the boy nods and turns his hands up.

"Just a few scrapes. May I clean it?" Merlin asks and the boy nods shyly. Merlin drops some water onto the wounds and smiles at the boy as his younger self pulls him away.

"Hello Elyan," Merlin says.

"Do you know my sister?"

"Yes. She's the kindest person I've ever met," Merlin says and the boy smiles.

Leon comes over, "you are one of the bravest knights I have ever met," Merlin whispers and the boy beams.

Arthur is the last one to come over to him and he has the same expression as his older self has when Merlin forces him to let himself check him over.

"Hello young Prince," Merlin says.

"Don't! I...I want to be just Arthur for a little while," Arthur says.

"Alright. I won't say anything. But you should really try to speak some of them. They're your friends as well as mine where we're older," Merlin says.

"Really?" Arthur asks.

"Oh yes. Everyone of them. Aside from me, is one of your closest knights. They all care for you Arthur. They may need a minute to warm up to you at this age...but remember you're all under a great deal of overload. It may take some time but there is something in you Arthur that makes you someone they care about," Merlin says.

"You sound wise," Arthur says smiling.

"Your elder self has said that on occasion," Merlin says.

"Okay everyone. We'll set up camp and then I'll introduce you to your older selves." Merlin says and gets to work on the camp. Trying to think of ways to keep his magic hidden.

It's going to be a long night.


	2. Chapter 2

Merlin watches as the kids huddle near the fire and things about who to bring out first. 

Percival might scare them. He's big and they're all so tiny. Arthur too. Especially when he's in a mood can be a bit scary. 

Lancelot, Gwaine, and Leon are the least terrifying. Leon because his hair is so curly he can't look scary if he tried. Lancelot looks too... Merlin doesn't have a word but the aura he gives off is calming and Gwaine is too much of a jester to be scary. Elyan, Merlin doesn't have an opinion either way. But he is like a big brother so the kids might like that.

The order will be Percival, Gwaine, Arthur, Leon, Elyan, and last Lancelot. 

With that decided Merlin settles the kids around the fire and calls softly out to Percival who is trying to make himself seem as small as possible. 

He stands there awkwardly waiting for the kids to react. Merlin watches the kids. Percival looks a little shocked but is smiling. Arthur is trying not to show nervousness. Leon is next to Arthur to offer support. Meanwhile Merlin finds his younger self between Lancelot and Gwaine. The two boys protecting him just like their older selves do.

"Everyone this is Percival," Merlin says throwing an arm around Percival. Hopefully that will ease some of the tension.

"Wow! I'm taller than daddy!" Percival's younger self says making the adult smile.

"Yep he's the tallest," Merlin says. 

"Yay," Percival says and little Merlin waves shyly as the other kids seem to relax. After giving them a few minutes Merlin calls Gwaine out. 

Gwaine comes sauntering out and Merlin resists the urge to roll his eyes when he sees a bundle of flowers behind his back. 

Leave it to Gwaine to have flowers to give him just because his younger self gave him flowers. It's bad enough he has to deal with Lancelot and Gwaine's wooing war but now they're going to be competing with their younger selves.

"You're very good with them," Gwaine says with a wink and hands the flowers over.

"I'm Gwaine. Merlin is my best friend. That's about it," Gwaine says making the kids giggle.

"You're not so back yourself," Merlin says and laughs when he sees little Gwaine glaring at himself and clutching the smaller Merlin tighter.

"Arthur?" Merlin calls and he sees the king come out a little nervously and Merlin shakes his head fondly. 

"Wow," he hears the younger version say and Merlin smiles.

"Um...Hello I'm Arthur," he says and Merlin rolls his eyes. Put him in front of angry nobles and the man is a tiger. Put him in front of children and he becomes a mess. How does Gwen put up with him?

"Isn't that the name of the prince of Camelot?" Gwaine asks and Merlin tenses and looks at his younger self whose eyes are widening.

"Leon!" Merlin calls out before anything else can happen and Leon comes out and smiles as the kids giggle at his hair. Merlin doesn't really understand why kids find it funny but oh well. Leon enjoys it and who is he to stop them.

Elyan is the next to come out and he is just as awkward as Arthur but he at least doesn't almost cause a panic attack. 

Lancelot is his charming self when he comes out and all the kids are a little in awe of him except Gwaine who is pouting. Guess he has a bit of a crush then. Nothing wrong with that.

"We should get some sleep. Tomorrow we'll take you back with us to figure out what to do about sending you back," Arthur says.

"Where are we going?" Gwaine asks.

"Camelot," Arthur says and the impact is instantaneous. Both Percival and Merlin take off for the bushes. Lancelot and Gwaine take off after Merlin. Just as bloody protective as their older selves. Elyan, Leon, and Arthur are left staring blankly at the place they ran through.

"What just happened?" Leon asks. 

"You just told two children who have been taught that Camelot burns people indiscriminately that they are being brought there," Merlin says.

"Arthur, you Leon and Elyan stay here and look after yourselves. Lancelot, Gwiane and I will look for me, Gwaine and Lancelot. The three of us are probably together anyway. Percival can go find his younger self," Merlin says and they stomp through the woods. 

Merlin eventually finds himself, Gwaine, and Lancelot when the two older boys try to hit him with a stick.

"I swear you two have got to become less protective of me," Merlin says rubbing his shin where the sticks had hit.

Hard.

"We're not going to let you hurt Merlin!" The tiny Gwaine says arms crossed and stick held threateningly.

"I'm not going to hurt him. I promise. I just want to talk to him okay? Lancelot, Gwaine can you take these two to the camp? I'll talk to myself," Merlin says.

When he's sure the four are out of earshot he sits in the bush with his younger self.

"Why camel-lot?" Merlin asks.

"Mum sent me there to train with Gaius to help control my magic. Lancelot the adult knows about my... Our magic. And I've been working up the courage to tell Gwaine. You'll be safe there Lancelot and I will watch out for you. So will Gaius and Gwaine. Besides no more fires," Merlin says. 

"Really?" Younger Merlin asks and Merlin nods and they freeze when they hear someone. 

"Everyone alright?" Gwaine asks.

"Erm yes," Merlin says and a tiny hand on his makes him look down.

"I want to tell him," the smaller one says.

"Actually there's something I have wanted to tell you since that day in the perilous lands. But there was never time. It was one adventure after another after another and then things were so perfect I just kept putting it off and..." Merlin sucks in a deep breath.

"Merlin, I would let you finish but I think you're about to pass out from lack of breath so, I already know. I saw the plates that day in the tavern. I was waiting for you to feel comfortable enough to tell me," Gwaine says.

"You..."

"Yes. Merlin, I've known since I met you. It's okay. I'm not upset. It must have been so hard for you living under Uther and the executions. I would be a git if I got angry with you," Gwaine says wrapping an arm around his friend.

"Thank you!" Merlin says softly.

"Does anyone else know?" Gwaine asks softly.

"My mum, my friend Will, and Gaius, and Lancelot. But I didn't tell them. I saved Gaius my first day in Camelot with magic and Lancelot overhead me when I enchanted his lance to kill something. Will saw me accidentally fell a tree on someones house," Merlin says.

"And your mum found out because you probably got up to mischief," Gwaine says.

"Umm... actually the day after I was born I got hungry and levitated a piece of bread to me," Merlin says.

"Adorable. I'm honored that you trust me enough to tell me. Now I can finally thank you for all the times you've probably saved our arses," Gwaine says with a smile.

"Thank you for accepting me," Merlin says softly.

"Of course. Now how about we head back to the others. You two look cold," Gwaine says pulling off his jacket to drape it around the older Merlin's shoulders and Merlin holds his younger self under it as well and they walk back to the fire. Merlin pops himself down by the fire and Gwaine sits next to him and looks at Lancelot. The two men having a conversation more than likely. Their younger selves are already tucked into the Knight's respective bedrolls asleep. Percival is murmuring to his younger self trying to comfort him.

"We should try to get some sleep," Arthur says and they all tuck themselves in with a child each.

Merlin falls asleep clutching his younger self tightly.

He falls into such a deep sleep he doesn't hear the sounds of movement.


	3. Chapter 3

Merlin wakes up feeling much warmer than he has in his entire life and when he peeks out from under his thin blanket he can see the reason.  
All the children seem to have cuddled up to him in the night. His younger self’s head is on his arm, Lancelot and Gwaine cuddled around him sharing his arm as a pillow. Percival is draped across his stomach. Leon and Arthur are pressed to the sides of his legs and Elyan’s head is on his foot for some reason or another. Honestly Gwaine and Lancelot, he can understand. Even as adults they are much more willing with their touch. Much freer with their affections. He hears a noise and cranes his head to see all the knights watching Merlin and his limpets. He can see a bit of color on Leon and Arthur’s faces but he chalks it up to them having their masculinity threatened by a few cuddles.  
Merlin remains as still as possible as the children each begin to wake up. Lancelot and Gwaine seem to notice that his younger self is still asleep and seem to cuddle closer.  
“Merlin, get them to move,” the prat says and Merlin pouts as the three cuddle buddies glare at the King.  
“You know, I was sickly as a child. This cold weather is not good for m…” Merlin says and the two tiny knights are up and off of him and wrapping him up in their jackets and his younger self is blushing.  
“Oh for the love of all that is holy. Merlin are we going to have to put up with both sets of them courting both versions of you?” Leon asks and Merlin blushes. The knight might have walked in on them being...affectionate to him...one too many times. It had driven him mad, but it has also made him stop storming into his room to tell him to eat more or check him for injuries after quests and the like. Now he doesn’t, or he does them before they return to Camelot.  
“It is very likely,” Gwaine says watching his younger self show Merlin some rocks he collected.  
“The competition is pretty steep,” Lancelot says.  
“Ah, but you forget. At that age you don’t have the several year head start on me you do as an adult. We are starting at first meetings and a fresh slate,” Gwaine says.  
“I know more about him than you do,” Lancelot says.  
“Not anymore,” Gwaine says and Lancelot blinks and looks at Merlin who nods and Merlin nods.  
“I’ve met his mother,” Lancelot says and Merlin sighs and notices the younger Gwaine and Lancelot whispering to each other before they go over to Merlin’s younger self who is watching the older knights argue like children.  
“HEY!” the tiny Gwaine says and they look at him. Each of them has a hold of one of Merlin’s hands and they too are holding hands.  
“Merlin has two hands,” small Lancelot says, “and I don’t want to upset Merlin by fighting.” The two older versions look slightly embarrassed before looking at each other.  
“Together?” They ask at the same time and Merlin rolls his eyes.  
“Terrific. Now that my love life has been fixed by two children can we get back to Camelot so that Gaius might look them over to make sure there are no side effects from the spell and see about reversing it?” Merlin asks.  
“Don’t be such a girl Merlin. We were waiting for you to get a move on,” Arthur says and Merlin sighs.  
“Merlin? I’m sorry,” the younger Arthur says and Merlin smiles. This must have been what Arthur was like before Uther started focusing on him more as a future Prince as opposed to a son.  
“It’s alright. Big you has an interesting way of showing affection,” Merlin says and Arthur looks confused but nods anyway.  
“How do you want to do this?” Elyan asks motioning between the children and the horses and themselves.  
“We each ride with ourselves,” Arthur says and a tiny voiced chorus pipes up.  
“I want to ride with Merlin!” each of the children says.  
“Oh dear this is problematic...hmmm...okay, who has been on a horse before?” Merlin asks and Tiny Leon, Arthur, Gwaine and Percival all raise their hands.  
“We should match up. The most experienced child with the least experienced adult and so on,” Merlin says.  
“Arthur is probably most experienced with Leon and I a close second and third,” Gwaine says.  
“And I am the least experienced followed by Percival and Elyan. So, Arthur will be with me, Since Percival has a bit of a worry about Camelot knights he should go with Gwaine and Elyan with Leon. Lancelot will ride with himself.”  
“And we will just do it reversed for the remainder. Younger Gwaine with Percival. Younger Elyan with Leon, and the younger Merlin with me,” Arthur says.  
“No! You’ll be mean to him,” younger Arthur says glaring at himself.  
“I am not mean to him,” Arthur says.  
“Arthur...uh the younger, thank you for protecting me. But this is the best configuration and I promise that my younger self will likely hit him if he acts like a prat,” Merlin says and the boys giggle at the word.  
“Alrighty Let’s mount up,” Gwaine says, pouting as the younger Merlin walks to Arthur.  
Merlin climbs up into his saddle and then gives Arthur a hand up and settles him in front of him.  
“I know I don’t need to say so but make sure to hold on tight,” Merlin says and makes sure that if Arthur falls he will be able to catch him. The ride back to Camelot is a tiring one. Merlin finds himself bracing Arthur as the boy falls asleep where he’s riding the horse. A quick look around tells him that the others are in similar situations. Even Arthur who is looking down at where Merlin’s younger self is curled up against him with a soft smile.  
“We’re here,” Lancelot says, waking himself up gently.  
“What do we tell people?” Merlin asks.  
“Gaius and Gwen obviously get to know everything. I don’t think anyone else needs to know much more than that we found some children,” Merlin says.  
“Gwen is going to freak out…oh look here she comes,” Elyan says as they dismount to find Gwen making her way over to them and pausing when she sees the children and her eyes flick between faces and understanding dawns on her face.  
“I want to see Merlin and Arthur right now,” she says excitedly and Merlin and Arthur each show the other’s younger self.  
“Oh, Arthur you were so adorable. Look at those chubby cheeks,” Gwen gushes before looking at the small Merlin, “oh my you’re so thin. I am making sure you get fed,” she says and Merlin smiles.  
Gwen smiles and then turns to Elyan, “Hey there Elyan. You don’t know me, I’m probably still a tiny little thing unable to open her eyes but I’m your little sister Gwen,” she says and the smaller boy’s eyes widen.  
“You’re pretty,” Arthur says from Merlin’s arms and she blushes.  
“She’s your wife,” Merlin whispers softly and the boy looks up at him excited and Merlin can’t help but smile. Even at this age Arthur is gone on Gwen. Like there would have ever been any doubt.  
“Sire? Is everything alright…” Gaius says coming out to the courtyard.  
“Uncle Gaius!” the smaller Merlin says and catapults himself out of Arthur’s arms. The physician grunts and blinks at the small boy in his arms.  
“Yeah…” Merlin says with a shrug. He has nothing to add that isn’t already being said by the situation they have found themselves in. Gaius is a little in shock but he recovers quickly and sets the boy down.  
“How have you been my boy? Been staying out of trouble I hope,” Gaius says.  
“Mother says I am more well behaved than you were as a child,” the four year old days and the look on Gaius’ face has the other adults breaking out in laughter.  
“Gaius, we were hoping that you could look the children over and make sure that they are healthy,” Arthur says and Gaius nods and they make their way into the castle.


	4. Chapter 4

When Gaius steps out of the Physician’s chambers after examining the children Arthur is immediately on his feet to make sure that they are all alright. 

“Aside from a few scrapes here and there and Merlin’s malnutrition there is nothing wrong with the children. Although I do find the possessiveness Lancelot and Gwaine are showing towards my nephew is a bit worrying,” Gaius says looking at the older versions who look a bit sheepish. 

“Yes, we’re aware. So the children are alright?” Arthur asks. 

“Yes,” Gaius says and Arthur visibly relaxes. 

“Now what do we do with them? We can’t have seven small children running around Camelot unattended,” Leon says and Gwen starts smoothing down Merlin’s hair that seems to be sticking up all over the place. The older version blushes and Arthur can only just stare at his wife as she cares for the children. 

“Gwen? Could you watch them?” Elyan asks. 

“A few maybe, but there are simply too many for me to keep track of alone. Arthur, perhaps Merlin could help me and George would serve you for the remainder of their stay?” Gwen asks and Arthur looks horrified by the idea.

“How about I do the chores that require me to be near you and you give George the ones away from you,” Merlin offers. Arthur immediately nods his head. 

“Yes that would be acceptable,” Arthur says and the smaller Merlin yawns and rubs his eyes.

“Where are they going to stay?” Lancelot asks.

“With their counterpart?” Arthur says. 

“No! I wanna stay with Merlin,” Gwaine says and Lancelot nods holding Merlin’s hand.

“Uh...my room doesn’t can’t fit more than myself and maybe three of the kids,” Merlin says. 

“And his bed definitely won’t fit all of them,” Gwaine says. 

“And it is very lumpy. Sorry Merlin,” Lancelot says. 

“I don’t know how to react to the knowledge that you’ve both been in his bed,” Elyan says. 

“Take your mind out of the street mate. I was stabbed and passed out. I woke up stitched up in Merlin’s bed,” Gwaine says. 

“My story is quite similar. I intervened when Merlin was being attacked by the griffin. Was injured and woke up in Merlin’s bed having been treated,” Lancelot says.

“Well that’s settled. I won’t be putting anymore patients who save Merlin’s life in his bed after they save him,” Gaius says, making the knights smile a little. Gaius really does care about Merlin like a son more than a nephew. Even if they hadn’t known he was his nephew before today. 

“So...That’s Merlin, Lancelot, and Gwaine who need to be kept together but Merlin’s room might be too small. Perhaps they can stay in one of the Knight’s rooms? Lancelot? Gwaine?” Gwen asks.

“My room is not quite child friendly,” Gwaine says. 

“Mine should be safe for them,” Lancelot says and the three look sadly at the older Merlin but nod their heads. Arthur immediately stands by the older Merlin.

“I want to stay with Merlin,” Arthur says and Merlin’s eyes widen and he looks down at the young prince. 

“Arthur, my rooms might not be what you are used to. It would be better if you stayed in a room more befitting…”

“No. I want to stay with you,” Arthur says again in that stubborn clotpole voice Merlin knows he can’t be swayed. Merlin knows that voice well and sighs and nods his head. 

“Alright, Arthur will be staying with me,” Merlin says. 

“I guess the rest of us can take ourselves,” Elyan says. 

“I wanna stay with Gwen. She’s a baby right now and I don’t get to play with her,” the small Elyan says and Arthur tenses up a bit but before he can say anything Gwen is agreeing to let Elyan stay in the royal chambers. 

If Uther were here he would be having a fit. 

I guess we’re the ones who will be entertaining our younger selves,” Leon says and Percival nods looking down at their child selves who have been watching in silence. 

“They are weird,” the younger Leon says and they can hear the children’s stomachs rumble. 

“C’mon let’s get them something to eat,” Gwaine says. 

“Unless you’re planning on charming the cook they might have to wait until dinner is served,” Merlin says.

“I mean I am the Queen,” Gwen says with a mischievous grin. Merlin knows how much she hated the cook when she was a servant and Merlin would never deny her a chance to get a bit of revenge. 

“Come on then, you order her and I’ll collect,” Merlin says. 

“I will help,” Lancelot says following them.


End file.
